THe One Left Behind
by Chesirecat13
Summary: Neon's twin was murdered in front of her and she falls into depression. But she meets an odd killer and he discovers the fact that she and her twin aren't human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Neon and Sora okay

...Chapter One...

Neon gazed dully at the pale green wall in frint of her. The same thing she'd done yesterday and the many other days since her twin brother Riku was murdered in front of her. At first she had screamed every night in her sleep, waking herself up and pretended to be happy by day, but then she stopped eating, sleeping, and eventually would black out from exhaustion. After that came the screams, those screams sounded as though she were experiencing the worst pain on earth.

Her once bright teal eyes grew dull and hollow, her skin grew pale and clung to her, allowing one to count her bones, dark circles appeared around her eyes, and it seemed like the only living thing about her was her white hair, which seemed to thrive now that its owner seemed dead.

Neon didn't react to the sound of feet running up the stairs, nor to the slamming open of her door. She did however react when her blond haired brown eyed cousin latched onto her arm and drug her down the stairs and out the door, ranting about her recluse of a cousin needing to treat herself. Asuming this 'recluse of a cousin' was her, Neon blinked and managed a puzzled, "what?" before her cousin dumped her into the car and drove toward the mall.

"Come on! Just one little bitty taste!" Sora begged her cousin, Neon, who hadn't said a word at all dring their shopping and was now refusing to even attempt a cherry brain freezie. "This was your favorite thing, Neon. You used to love shopping with me, even though you always said I was annoying and talked too much and wore too much pink and glitter. You were always quiet but now you almost never speak! And then when you do it's three words at the most."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you have any cherry brain freezies?" A voice asked causing Sora to look away from Neon to look at the male was TALL seemed about the same lenth around the middle as Neon, had large dark eyes and funky looking hair. She turned to Neon, "Hey, check out that guys hair, it's pretty cool, right?" Neon merely looked at her. "okay maybe not." sora amended.

Just then the stranger went nuts, killing people and yelling about a good day gone bad.

...

Neon opened her teal eyes dully to look at the place she was in. More like stare straight aheead with a dead look on her face but hey who really cared at the moment, surely not her.

"Oh, well aren't you nice waking up just cause I walk in."A male voice spoke. Her eyes didn't move and she didn't twitch when she heard Sora scream," Neon, just answer him! I know you're hurting but he'll kill you!"

Neon started to laugh, "I died the day some prick decided to dice up my twin brother. All that's left now is an endless cycle of pain. It would be crueler to let me live." Sora let out several apologies, but Neon had slipped back into her empty state of being.

Their captor looked between them, his large eyes decidedly confused. After a moment sora screamed loudly and Neon's eyes slid in her she saw made her wince, aparrently he had been a bit excited about carving a large hole in her stomache with knives and was now placing salt in the hole. Then his dark eyes looked at her and she blinked, causing him to twitch.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I KILL SOME BITCH IN FRONT OF AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLINK AT ME! THE LEAST YOU COULD FUCKING DO IS ACT LIKE YOU GIVE A SHIT! YOU KNEW HER DAMNIT!" He exploded. Neon replied, "I knew her before my brother died."

"SO YOU"RE JUST BEING A SELFISH BITCH!" He screeched before suddenly falling silent and putting his face up next to Neon's. "Is it just me or are your eyes glowing?" he asked curiously. Neon slammed her eyelids shut and replied, "No"

He pried her left eye open and declared, "You're a liar." She replied, "And you're a homicidal maniac."


	3. Chapter 3

He blinked owlishly at her. Then seemed to roll the thought around in his mind. After minute he poked at her seeming unwilling to touch her. Finally her eyes began to glow a rather sinster purple color, one that had Sora been living would have caused said girl to cower in a corner, mumbling about the end of the world.

Startled, the male stared at her then asked, "Aren't you suposed to be scared by now? Screaming like-" An earsplitting scream rang out. "Well, like that?" Neon hissed, a red mist like aura swirling in a violent way as though the energy were fueled by a dark hatred dancing, simmering just below the surface, just begging to be unleashed. It was about this time that things started going seriously bad.

Quite suddenly she wasn't bound, and the aura danced around her, as a black glow coated her body, hiding it from view. Then it cleared, revealing a large black cat with six tails feircely lashing at the air around her.

"Does this look scared to you? Do you think I'm frightened of you? DO YOU?" she roared, the force of it knocking most of the objects in the room over. The male blinked and replied, "No, not really. no."

Neon hissed and batted him away from her before going on a rampage, destroying everything in her path.

"Why do I get the feeling she lost it?" the male asked to no one, or perhaps to some figmant of his obviously twisted mind.


End file.
